Love in Hospital
by Kammora
Summary: Tokyo International Hospital Adalah salah satu rumah Sakit terbaik di dunia, para dokter di sana adalah dokter terbaik yang ada di jepang, Hinata sebagai salah satu dokter bedah toraks selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk pasiennya, menjadikan Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah mantan kekasih Hinata sebagai tolak ukurnya, ga pandai bikin summary langsung check saja
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Gaje, typo berterbaran dimana mana, SasuHina

Chapter 1

"Kaasan dengar Hinata terpilih menjadi anggota Top tim" ucap Hikari ibu hinata di sela-sela makan malam bersama  
"Pasti Niisan yang memberitahulannya"Hinata mendelik kesal pada Neji  
Neji hanya menyeringai,  
"Tapi aku masih bingung harus ikut bergabung atau tidak" Hinata mendesah frustasi memikirkan masalah ini  
" Terima saja, Lagi pula akupun ikut bergabung" Kiba tersenyum 5 jari ala Naruto  
"Tousan juga pikir lebih baik menerimanya, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali" benar apa yang dikatakan Hiashi kesempatan tidak akan pernah datang dua kali, sekali kau melepasnya maka jangan pernah berharap untuk kembali mendapatkannya  
untuk sejenak Hinata melupakkan masalah top team dia lebih terfokus pada quality time bersama Keluarga dan Sahabatnya  
mengahabiskan malam yang hangat dengan bercemgkrama ringan yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang, Hinata bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang selalu memperhatikannyadan selalu memberinya semangat,

Suasana Pagi yang cerah di mulai dengan kasak-kusuk para karyawan rumah sakit karena hari ini adalah peresmian anggota Top tim  
Sasuke berjalan menuju Auditorium tempat acara, dia mengenakkan setelan Jas Dark blue yang semakin membuatnya terlihat berkharisma, para suster berbisik membicarakan ketampanan Sasuke, Kiba yang tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke di lift hanya tersenyum kesal karena sejak tadi suster yang ada di Lift terus memperhatikkan Sasuke padahal menurutnya dia tak kalah keren dengan Sasuke, Sedangkan Sasuke tetap konsisten dengan wajah stoicnya tak mempedulikan para suster yang sejak tadi terus berbisik.  
Di Auditoriun sudah ramai dengan para dokter dan suster yang hadir, Di podium sudah berdiri Nara Shikamaru dan Ayah nya Nara Shikaku Presdir Tokyo Internasional Hospital ( Selanjutnya nanti aku singkat jadi TIH yahh ^_^ )  
Ayah Shikamaru satu persatu memanggil para dokter yang menjadi anggota top tim

Yaitu :

Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuga Hnata

Inuzhuka Kiba

Lee Tenten

Uzumaki Karin

Matsuri ( Gomen kalo aku salh nulis nama T_T )  
Sasuke terus melihat sekeliling dia tak menemukan sakura di barisan tamu yang hadir, Tapi Sasuke tersenyum lega ketika melihat Hinata yang baru datang mengenakan blouse berwarna peach dengan rok span selutut berwarna ungu Hinata tampak sangat anggun dengan pakaiannya itu.  
Pengenalan anggota Top Tim pun di mulai satu persatu anggota top team memperkenalkan diri walaupun sesungguhnya mereka sudah di kenal oleh para suster dan dokter yang hadir  
Acara pengenalan selesai Shikamaru selaku Ketua Top Tim lalu memulai rapat di ruangan khusus Top Tim. Ia berkata bahwa ada kasus yang cukup serius untuk dibicarakan, Mereka membicarakan Kaoru. Shikamaru lalu menginformasikan identitas pasien.  
Nama pasien adalah Kaoru, usianya 28 tahun, didiagnosa  
menderita Aortic Regurgitation (AR). Anggota Top tim lalu  
mengamati hasil pemeriksaan Echo Kaoru. Shikamaru memberi tau kalau pihak RS sudah menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi penggantian katup aorta (AVR) namun keluarga pasien ingin ia dioperasi di Amerika.  
"kenapa harus jauh-jauh pergi ke Amerika" tanya kiba sambil garuk-garuk.  
"Dilihat dari hasil Echo jantungnya, sepertinya akar aorta pasien semakin membesar." Sasuke berusaha menganalisis "Ya, memang" jawab Shikamaru Naruto pun setuju dengan analisis Sasuke  
"Diameter akar aorta nya adalah 5 cm dan ada pembekuan darah (thrombus) di serambi kirinya" jelas Hinata

Sasuke dan Anggota Top tim lainnya mengamati hasil CT-Scan Kaoru yang terpampang jelas pada layar besar 62 inchi di depan meja meeting  
Rapat dibubarkan anggota Top Tim boleh keluar dari Ruangan, Satu persatu anggota Top Tim keluar tapi tidak dengan Hinata masih sibuk menganalisis melihat Hasil echo pada layar Ipad yang dipegangnya, wajahnya sedikit mengkerut menunjukan betapa dia begitu serius meneliti  
" Jangan terlalu kencang mengerutkan dahimu, Kau bisa tua lebih cepat" Ucap Sasuke yang duduk di depan Hinata hanya ada mereka berdua yang masih tinggal di ruangan Top Tim  
"Aku tak peduli, lagi pula masih banyak pria yang masih mau denganku walaupun aku tua lebih cepat" Entah keberanian dari mana Hinata dapat membalas Sasuke,  
"Benarkah? " tanya Sasuke  
" Seperti si Sabaku?" Sasuke, tersenyum mengejek Hinata  
Yahh memang Hinata pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan pria Sabaku itu tapi sungguh itu hanya Hubungan pertemanan karena dia bertemu Sabaku No Gaara untuk membicarakan masalah Hanabi  
Kenapa si Uchiha menganggap hubungannya dengan pria sabaku itu spesial  
"Terserah " jawab Hinata sambil bangun dari duduknya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Top Tim  
"Tak mau mengakuinya ehh" Sasuke terus memancing kemarahan Hinata  
"Apa mau mu Uchiha? " Hinata menatap ke arah pria berambut raven yang sedang menatap tajam Hinata, yang bisa menguliti Hinata hanya dengan tatapannya  
"Kau dengan Pria Sabaku itu Pacaran" Tandas Sasuke yang membuat Hinata geram dengan ucapannya sejak tadi, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Sasuke membahas Sabaku Gaara tiba-tiba.  
Apa pedulinya tentang kisah asmara Hinata bukankah selama ini dirinya yang selalu membuat Hinata menangis, Hinata yakin Sasuke tau betul bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Sasuke walaupun mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah 4 bulan yang lalu, Hinata dan Sasuke adalah pasangan Kekasih namun mereka berpisah setelah menjalani 6 bulan hubungan pacaran, itu semua karena Hinata sudah tidak tahan terhadap Sasuke yang terkadang mengutamakan Sakura dengan alasan mereka adalah Sahabat, Menurut Hinata tidak ada persahabatan antara Pria dan Wanita  
Coba saja kalian pikirkan setiap kali mereka mengatas namakan persababatan dalam hubungannya, pasti akan ada yag terluka karena salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari perasaan Sahabatnya- [yang padahal menganggapnya lebih dari Sahabat]. Seperti halnya Sasuke dan Sakura selalu mengatas namakan persahabatan dalam Hubungannya dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang tersakiti, Mana ada wanita yang tahan ketika kekasihnya membagi kasih sayangnya dengan Orang lain, bohong jika kau tidak cemburu dengan semua itu.  
" Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu ." Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan hati yang kesal, Sasuke hanya mendecih melihat Hinata yang tampak kesal  
"Selalu saja seperti ini" gumam Sasuke setelah Hinata pergi, mereka memang sering seperti ini berdebat tentang hubungan masing-masing tanpa ada penyelesaian di setiap perdebatannya, tapi mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mencampur adukkan hubungan pribadi mereka dengan pekerjaan, ketika Sasuke harus bekerja Sama dengan Hinata pada Saat mengoperasi pasien mereka melakukan dengan baik, tanpa ada perdebatan sedikitpun mereka begitu profesional

Shikamaru bertemu Sasuke yang ternyata lebih memilih tidak pulang. Sasuke sedang mempelajari kembali operasi AVR. Ia dulu pernah melakukan operasi itu saat masih di Amerika. sebelum Sasuke bergabung di TIH Sasuke pernah menjadi Dokter RS terkenal di Amerika  
" Jika kau mengoperasi Kaoru, apa kau yakin operasinya  
akan berhasil?" tanya Shikamaru  
" Jika ternyata gagal, maka pasti akan terjadi banyak masalah dan Top Tim juga akan mendapat pengaruh buruk " Lanjut Shikamaru terlihat jelas betapa dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan  
"Kemungkinan yang terburuk dari yang terburuk jika gagal adalah kita akan kehilangan pasien. " Ungkap Sasuke wajahnya masih datar

Shikamaru pergi menemui Ibu Kaoru dan menyerahkan profil Sasuke yang rencananya akan mengoperasi Kaoru  
"Anakku tidak akan dioperasi disini " Tegas Ibu Kaoru  
" Kaoru selain mengidap regurgitasi aorta, juga mengidap penyakit Behcet yang langka. Dalam kasus seperti ini, selain melakukan operasi AVR juga harus melakukan operasi penggantian akar aorta dan itu  
merupakan operasi yang sangat sulit. Ini adalah catatan operasi dr. Harry lamn dari Mason Medical Centre ( dr Kaoru sebelum Masuk TIH) dan ini adalah catatan  
operasi dr. Uchiha Sasuke. Dokter Harry Lamn memiliki catatan yang lebih banyak dibandingkan dr. Uchiha namun presentasi keberhasilannya dalam operasi hanya 80% sedangkan dr. Uchiha 100% " Jelas Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan Ibu Kaoru  
" Jika kita terus menunda operasinya, maka kita tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah putra anda bisa saja meninggal tiba-tiba." Ibu Kaoru masih termenung mendengarkan panjelasan Shikamaru  
"Sekarang saatnya nyonya memutuskan nasib putra anda, saya berjanji akan berusaha  
menyelamatkan Kaoru bagaimana pun caranya." Lanjut Shikamaru  
"Baiklah Aku mau kalian melakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku" Akhirnya ibu kaoru mengijinkan putranya dioperasi TIH. Seluruh staf pun  
mempersiapkan operasi tersebut.  
Naruto yang diberitau hal ini sangat terkejut dan ia memerintahkan agar Sakura segera dikabari, Karena sebelum ditangani Top Tim Kaoru adalah Pasien Sakura. Sakura sedang bersama Karin saat menerima  
telepon. Sakura langsung ke ruang operasi, Sedangkan disaat yang Sama Hinata pergi ke ruang Echo  
karena mendengar hasil pemeriksaan lanjutan Kaoru sudah keluar dan setelah melihatnya ia sangat langsung bergegas pergi.  
Di tempat lain, Tsunade (Wakil direktur) juga panik . Ia bersama Shizune bergegas menemui Shikamaru.  
Ia kaget karena Shikamaru bisa meyakinkan Ibu Kaoru agar mau dioperasi disini.  
Top Tim sedang berjalan menuju ruang operasi. (Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru) Top  
Tim akhirnya bertemu dengan Tsunade dan Shizune.  
Shizune sangat marah tapi Shikamaru menjelaskan bahwa keadaan pasien sangat mendesak  
dan nyonya meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan operasi. Tsunade lalu menyambungkan  
telepon dengan Nara Shikaku ( Presdir) dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.  
Presdir pun marah dan menyuruh Shikamaru segera membatalkan operasi Shikamaru menolak dan terjadilah perdebatan di telepon antara ayah dan anak, Shikamaru meminta Presdir untuk percaya kepadanya. Tsunade tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa memandang Shikamaru dengan  
tajam.  
Top Tim sampai di depan ruang operasi. Sasuke akan segera masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan meminta agar dia dilibatkan dalam operasi ini  
"Ku mohon Sasuke, Aku adalah doter yang pertamakali menanganint saat dia datang" jelas  
Di saat Sakura sedang berdebat dengan Sasuke agar dilibatkan dalam operasi ini Hinata  
datang dan memperlihatkan hasil  
pemeriksaan lanjutan Kaoru.  
Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berada di ruang operasi, Sakura sedikit memicingkan mata nya melihat kehadiran Hinata  
"Dari data ini terlihat jika arteri subklavia pasien menyempit jadi dari pada mengoperasi lewat LIMA (arteri kiri mamaria interna) akan lebih baik lewat Vein Graft (pembuluh darah yang menghubungkan ke arteri  
koroner)." Jelas Hinata menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan

" Itu artinya Sasuke harus melakukan operasi pada kaki dan dada pasien secara bersamaan" Tanya Tenten  
" Itu akan sulit " Sahut Naruto  
" Itu artinya Kita butuh satu dokter bedah lagi " Jelas Shikamaru.  
" Kita jangan meminta bantuan dr. Shizune" Saran Naruto karena dia tahu jelas Ketua departemen bedah toraks itu sedang marah pada Shikamaru yang melakukan operasi pada Kaor, bisa-bisa Shizune langsung mengganti Top Tim dengan dokter yang lain.  
Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Shikamaru akan membicarakannya dengan Shizune.  
Namun sebelum Shikamaru berhasil menghubungi Shizune Sakura menahan tangannya  
" Aku yang akan melakukannya. Bagaimana pun Kaoru ini adalah pasiennya " Semua tampak kaget tapi kemudian Sasuke tersenyum  
" baiklah, mari kita lakukan! " Sahut Sasuke  
Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersiap-siap. Karin dan Matsuri juga tampak menyiapkan segala kebutuhan di ruang operasi. Kiba mempersiapkan anastesi untuk pasien.  
Naruto dan Tenten melihat dari atas. Kaoru akhirnya siap di operasi, Sasuke dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Mereka memulai operasi dengan  
membacakan informasi detail pasien seperti nama, umur,  
penyakit, dll. Sasuke lalu menjelaskan bahwa setelah ia dan Sakura membuang katup aortanya, kita akan mengganti katup aorta nya.  
" Kita akan melakukan  
pencangkokan singkat pada arteri  
koroner" Jelas Sasuke  
"Sakura akan menuai vena dari kaki kiri dan melanjutkannya sampai ke jantung." Lanjut Sasuke memimpin operasi.  
Setelah semuanya mengerti operasi pun dimulai,  
Di ruangan Top Tim Shikamaru dan Hinata menjelaskan bahwa ternyata operasi membutuhkan satu dokter bedah lagi sehingga Sakura bergabung dalam operasi tersebut.  
" Aku tidak setuju, Kenapa tidak Hinata yang melakukannya" Shizune tidak terima karena  
seharusnya Shikamaru berdiskusi  
dulu dengannya.  
" Karena Sakura adalah dokter yang pertama kali menangani Kaoru," Jelas Hinata  
" Bagi seorang dokter pasien menunjukkan Kesungguhannya, apabila pasiennya di ambil alib oleh dokter lain, itu sama saja secara tidak langsung tidak mengakui kesungguhan dokter itu karena tidak percaya pada kemampuannya" Lanjut Hinata membuat Shizune tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata  
Shikamaru tersenyum simpul.  
Shikamaru pun menjelaskan kondisi kaoru, ternyata karena Kaoru memiliki gagal jantung cukup parah, maka akan ada resiko saat penyuntikan cardioplegia. Jika penyuntikan cardioplegia itu gagal maka akan terjadi kerusakan jantung yang serius. Tsunade dan Shizune tampak pasrah.  
Kembali ke ruang operasi, Sasuke meminta agar penyuntikan cardioplegia segera dimulai.  
Karin yang bertugas sebagai perawat yang menyuntikkan pun memulainya namun ternyata masih gagal.  
" Coba tingkatkan pompanya," pinta Sakura  
" Tapi tekanannya sudah tinggi" jawab Karin  
" Kalau begitu langsung infuskan saja" Jawab Sasuke  
Saat itu Karin bertanya pada Matsuri apa yang akan terjadi jika cardioplegia nya tidak bisa disuntikkan.  
" Jika gagal maka cardioplegia tidak akan menyebar ke jantung akibatnya akan terjadi kerusakan jantung " Jelas Matsuri  
"Bukan cuma itu,"Sahut Sasuke  
"Kegagalan dari penyuntikan cardioplegia akan  
membuat jantung pasien berhenti" Lanjut Sasuke  
Semua saling berpandangan dan tampak cemas.  
Shikamaru masuk ke ruangan atas operasi, ( di sini tuhh ruangan operasinya seperti ruang investigasi di kantor poliai gitu, dimana kita bisa melihat dari ruangan atas apa yang terjadi di ruang operasi )  
" Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Shikamaru  
" Penyuntikan cardioplegia nya masih gagal!" jawab Naruto  
Anggota Top Tim pun mulai cemas. Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan  
berpikir keras. Jika penyuntikan cardioplegia gagal terus maka akan terjadi kerusakan jantung yang parah. Sasuke pun memejamkan mata sambil berpikir kembali. Seluruh tim medis dan Top Tim sangat tegang. Kemudian Sasuke ingat kalau sebelumnya ia melakukan pengangkatan pembuluh darah  
(vein harvest) dari kaki pasien. Ia mendapat ide untuk menyambungkan pembuluh darah yang telah diangkat tadi ke pembuluh darah di punggung pasien lalu menyuntikan larutan cardioplegia nya.  
Artinya dia membutuhkan bantuan Hinata sebagai dokter bedah Sasuke menekan tombol non aktif kedap suara  
" Aku butuh bantuan Hinata" Jelas Sasuke  
Shikamaru langsung menelpon Hinata, karena Hinata tidak ikut bersamanya ke ruang operasi setelah selesai dari ruang top tim.  
Di saat yang sama Hinata sedang berada di bangsal anak sedang memeriksa pasiennya bernama Deiro bocah laki-laki yang berusia 9 tahun  
" Kau terlihat senang sekali Deiro-chan? " Tanya Hinata melihat Deiro yang sejak tadi tersenyum hangat  
"Aku mendapat hadiah dari temanku Keigo, Keigo memberikan robot Iron man" Deiro nyengir memperlihatkan gigi nya yang ompong  
" Keigo bilang aku harus cepat sembuh agar bisa segera bermain dengannya" Lanjut Deiro, Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan deiro  
" Aku bilang pada Keigo, kalau aku pasti akan sembuh karena dokter yang menangani ku sangat hebat" Deiro mengacungkan dua jempolnya  
" Kau benar Dei-chan, Kau pasti akan sembuh aku janji, Katakan pada temanmu untuk sedikit lebih sabar menunggu" Hinata membelai surai hitam Deiro dan tersenyum hangat  
Dering ponsel Hinata berbunyi

_Segera ke ruang operasi khusus Top Tim_

Hinata masih belum bersuara

_Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan mu_  
Sambungan telepon terputus sebelum Hinata bersuara  
Hinata pamit pada Deiro dan berjanji akan datang kembali, setelah itu ia berlari menuju ruang operasi  
Hinata langsung memakai pakaian operasi yang serba hijau itu dia mempersiapkan diri mencuci tangannya dan menutup wajah nya dengan Masker. Hinata masuk ruang operasi dan Sasuke langsung menjelaskan keadaan Kaoru, Hinata langsung mengerti  
Sasuke mencoba operasi melalui pembuluh darah punggung. Ia meminta bantuan semua tim medis lainnya.  
Shikamaru, Tenten dan Naruto terus memantau dari atas ruang operasi sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune mengamati jalannya operasi di ruangan Top Tim melalui LED besar. Sasuke  
selesai melakukan penyambungan lalu meminta agar penyuntikan larutan cardioplegia dilakukan kembali. Ajaib! larutan nya bisa masuk, kemudian ia diam lalu memohon agar jantung Kaoru  
kembali berdenyut dan akhirnya jantung Kaoru berdenyut kembali. Karin pun memuji Sasuke bahkan Tsunade berkata kalau Sasuke bukan dokter biasa.  
Hanya sebentar mereka bisa bernafas lega karena tiba-tiba terjadi pendarahan di tempat sebelumnya mereka menyambungkan aorta sehingga harus dijahit kembali Namun  
tempat terjadinya pendarahan sulit di lihat karena ada di belakang jantung dan jaringannya bisa robek  
jika diangkat. Mereka tidak mungkin menghentikan jantung larutan kardioplegia lagi seperti tadi karena sangat berbahaya.  
" Aku akan menjahit bagian yang menyebabkan pendarahan asalkan Sasuke mengangkat jantungnya" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan tim operasi, Sasuke sangat ragu tapi Hinata meyakinkan kalau ia bisa  
melakukannya.  
"Baiklah " Akhirnya sasuke setuju mengangkat jantung dan Hinata mencari asal pendarahan  
lalu menjahitnya dengan cepat.  
Shizune yang menyaksikan itu sangat marah karena itu sangat berbahaya dan bisa menyebabkan jantung berhenti berdetak. Namun akhirnya Hinata berhasil!  
Sasuke tersenyum senang Sakura berteriak berhasil dan langsung memeluk sasuke padahal ini berada di ruang operasi. Operasi pun akhirnya berjalan dengan baik.  
Semua tim sangat lega.  
Di luar ruangan bedah, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura yang bukan anggota top tim tapi dia sudah mau membantu  
Sedangkan Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan bedah setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada semuanya  
Di tempat lain juga Shikamaru memuji dan  
mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Sakura  
" Itu semua karena Sasuke" Jawab Sakura  
" Tapi kau juga turut membantu jalannya operasi ini Sakura" Jelas Shikamaru  
"Aku khawatir kau akan mendapat kesulitan karena bergabung dalam operasi ini " Ucap Shikamaru  
" Tidak masalah yang penting pasiennya selamat " Sakura tersenyum membalas perkataan Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru kembali ke ruangan Top Tim dan bertemu dengan Tsunade. Tsunade lega karena operasinya berhasil tapi ia kecewa karena Shikamaru menentangnya dan malah tetap melakukan operasi.  
" Karena ini sangat darurat " jelas Shikamaru  
" Lain kali terjadi hal seperti ini lagi maka aku akan memberitahu terlebih dulu " Lanjut Shikamaru  
" Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahu Presdir hasil operasinya karena Presdir paati sangat cemas" Tsunade begegaa keluar ruangan top tim, Shikamaru pun mengangguk. Masih di RS, para anggota Top Tim sedang makan. Naruto memuji Sasuke yang sukses  
melakukan operasi tadi.  
" Sasuke memang luar biasa " Ucap Tenten memuji Sasuke  
" Operasi tadi memang sangat sulit. Tapi operasi tersebut lebih bermakna lagi karena merupakan  
operasi kalian yang pertama sebagai Top Tim"

Kemudian Kiba datang dan bergabung.  
" Kemana Hinata? Harusnya Hinata ikut makan bersama mereka karena dokter bedah harusnya banyak makan biar terisi kembali tenaganya" Tanya Kiba  
Sasuke terdiam, Karena sejak operasi selesai dia masih belum bertemu Hinata, apa Hinata marah karena Sasuke membahas hubungannya dengan Gaara

Hinata Sedang berada di ruangan Neji, Ia terus mengingat kejadian saat operasi tadi saat Sasuke mempercayai pendapatnya. Kemudian saat Sakura teriak kesenangan memeluk Sasuke dan juga saat Sasuke berterima kasih dan berkata bahwa operasi akan sangat sulit jika Sakuratidak membantu, Mungkin aku memang tidak banyak membantu gumam Hinata  
Neji datang kemudian memberikan makanan yang tadi Hanabi antarkan.  
Kemudian Hinata bercerita pada Neji bahwa tadi melakukan sangat menegangkan tapi luar biasa.  
" Sasuke sangat hebat tadi" jelas Hinata  
" Imouto ku juga tak kalah hebat dengan si pantat ayam itu" Neji memuji Hinata, memang pada dasarnya Hinata adalah salah satu dokter bedah yang bisa diandalkan, buktinya dia langsung bergabung dengan Sasuke saat Shikamru menyuruhnya  
" Kurasa Sasuke memang dokter hebat, dia lebih baik dari ku " Hinata terus mengunyah makanannya  
Neji yang kesal mendengar Hinata terus memuji Sasuke langsung merebut kembali makanan yang tadi dia berikan pada Hinata. Hinata tidak terima dan mengambilnya kembali.  
Hinata tiba-tiba cegukan lalu Neji bermaksud mengambil air. Namun, saat ia menoleh lagi, ternyata Hinata sudah ketiduran sambil duduk.  
Neji kembali duduk di meja kerjanya dan bergumam bagaimana bisa adiknya tidur sambil duduk seperti itu pati dia sangat kelelahan. Lalu neji berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak keren dan neji lebih hebat dibanding Sasuke (hehe.. Penyakit Narsis neji sedang kumat ^^)

Keesokan harinya, Deiro mendapatkan origami katak dari Hinata sebagai permintaan maaf karena ia kemarin tidak mengunjungi Deiro kembali,  
Deiro sangat senang dengan origami buatan Hinata  
Saat itulah, rombongan Sasuke yang datang mengecek pasien,  
Matsuri yang berada disitu langsung menyapa Deiro dengan akrab. Matsuri melihat origami katak nya Deiro dan sangat kagum.  
" Ini buatan Hinata-Nee" Ucap Deiro sambil tersenyum bangga  
" Wahh ternyata selain pintar menyembuhkan pasien Hinata-san juga pintar membuat origami" Matsuri pun langsung memuji kehebatan Hinata  
" Apa Hinata-san bisa membuat Origami burung, Waktu SD aku tak pernah bisa membuatnya saat pelajaran kesenian" Ucap Matsuri mengingat masa kecil nya ,  
" Aku bisa membuatnya" Jawab Hinata dan ingin menunjukkan cara membuatnya pada Matsuri. Tapi dipotong oleh Sasuke  
" Kerjakan tugas mu Matsuri" Ucap Sasuke dingin, Hinata pun tidak jadi menjelaskan. Sasuke sesekali menatap Hinata yang tersenyum sedang bercanda dengan Deiro  
Terlihat jelas Hinata begitu menyayangi Deiro, Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata karena telah menyinggung persoalannya dengan Gaara, Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin berbicara di depan banyak orang seperti ini, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Setelah selesai memeriksa pasien di sebelah Deiro, Setelah Sasuke pergi Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Kaoru, karena setelah operasi Hinata langsung pergi dan belum sempat melihat perkembangannya  
Hinata tiba di ruangan kaoru dia melihat kondisi kaoru yang sudah mulai membaik  
"Semalam dia sudah siuman" Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Hinata  
"Terimakasih" Lanjut pemilik suara yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke  
Hinata termenung memikirkan apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada Sasuke  
" Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Sasuke yang masih belum mendapatkan .Hinata  
" Itu sudah tugas ku sebagai dokter" Hinata bergegaa meninggalkan ruangan Kaoru  
Sasuke yang tingkah laku Hinata sejak kemarin akhirnya menarik tangan Hinata saat berada di luar ruangan kaoru dan menarik Hinata ke ruangan Sasuke yang tak jauh dari ruangan Kaoru  
" Tidak cukup kah kau menyiksaku ?" Sasuke menghempaskan Hinata ke sofa, Mata Sasuke penuh amarah menatap Hinata  
"Kau yang memutuskan mengakhiri ini semua, aku menerimanya karena ini salahku, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku itu menyakitkan" Hinata dapat melihat tatapn sasuke yang tersakiti, tapi dia harus bagaimana ketika Hinata di samping Sasuke pada akhirnya Hinata terlihat seperti penggangu antara Sasuke dan Sakura

To Be Continue

Holl Mina maaf aku anak baru jadi banyak banget salah-salahnya ( Bungkuk- bunngkuk sambil nangis )


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo , Gaje Abal,**

**Crackpair**

**Love In Hospital**

**Chapter2**

" Kau menyiksaku dengan tatapan matamu, Seolah aku adalah orang jahat" Sasuke terus mencengkram tangan Hinata, Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini, Sehingga Sasuke bisa meluapkan amarah yang selama ini ia tahan.

" Kau selalu mengacuhkan ku, dan berbicara hanya masalah pekerjaan, Tidak kah ada hal lain yang ingin kau ketahui dari ku? " Sasuke berteriak penuh emosi membuat tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi ia genggam bergetar.

" Tidak tau kah aku selalu memikirkanmu? " Lanjut Sasuke memejamkan mata nya erat.

"Tapi lebih banyak memikirkan Sakura dari pada aku." Hinata menatap Sasuke, terlihat jelas amethyst Hinata yang mulai meredup, tanpa Sasuke sadari, Hinata meneteskan air matanya meluapkan kesedihan yang mendalam

" Kau..!" Hinata memukul pelan dada Sasuke sambil terus menangis.

"Kau jahat, Menyukaiku tapi membiarkan Sakura tetap di samping mu" Hinata menangis tersedu

"Bahkan kau bukan hanya menyakiti ku, tapi kau juga menyakiti Sakura! " Hinata terus mengungkapkan isi hatinya,

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangkal pernyataan Hinata, karena yang diucapkan Hinata itu benar adanya, ia memang tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara Hinata dan Sakura, bukan karena ia mencintai keduanya, yang ia cintai hanya Hinata.

Sasuke tak mau menyakiti Sakura karena ia telah memiliki janji pada seseorang untuk menjaga Sakura, dan sungguh ia tak tau kalau janjinya pada seseorang itu bisa membuat masalah percintaan yang rumit seperti ini.

" Kau pikir wanita mana di dunia ini yang rela, membagi kasih sayang orang yang ia cintai" Isakan Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Begitupun dengan ku dan Sakura" Sasuke memeluk Hinata berusaha menenangkan mantan kekasih nya yang sejak tadi terus terisak, Wangi yang selalu membuat Sasuke tenang akhirnya bisa ia hirup lagi. Mengelus surai indigo Hinata berharap agar Hinata yang berada dalam pelukkannya mendapat ketenangan.

Saat Sasuke bersama Hinata ia selalu merasa nyaman, melupakan sejenak perdebatan yang tak berujung, Sasuke terus mendekap erat Hinata berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan. Tanpa Dia sadari ada gadis bersurai pink yang melihat mereka dari celah pintu- yang sepertinya sasuke lupa menguncinya

" Kau sudah mau pulang? " tanya Neji pada Tenten, mereka tak sengaja bertemu di koridor saat Neji selesai memeriksa pasiennya.

" Begitulah" Jawab Tenten.

"Pulang denganku?" Ajak Neji yang lebih terdengar gumaman oleh Tenten,  
Tenten tau Neji adalah type lelaki yang sedikit gengsi, dia hanya tersenyum mengingat Neji adalah orang yang kaku dengan Wanita.

" Aku lapar, Aku akan makan di luar terlebih dulu" Ucap Tenten, secara tidak langsung Tenten mengajak Neji makan bersama, Namun ketidak pekaan Neji membuat tenten kesal.

" Baik lah jika kau ada acara, aku tidak akan menganggu" Ucap Neji yang sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ajakan tidak langsung Tenten, dengan wajah tak berdosanya ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten mengeram kesal saat Neji sudah melangkah jauh di depannya,

_Bukankah tadi dia mengajak pulang bersama tapi kenapa ia malah berlalu begitu saja_

" Aku mengajakmu makan bodoh" Tenten melempar catatan kecil yang ada di saku jasnya  
Neji meringis kesakitan, menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya terlihat begitu Emosi

" Kau tidak bilang seperti itu tadi" Neji menghampiri Tenten kembali,  
"Seharusnya kau langsung mengucapkan maksudmu, aku bukan pria yang mengerti dengan kode seperti itu." Neji menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Lain kali kau harus mengucapkan langsung apa maumu, ,jangan seperti itu lagi," Neji megelus pipi Tenten yang sudah merona akibat perlakuan Neji. Tenten hanya termangu tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Neji ucapkan.

" Ayo ! " Neji langsung menggengam tangan Tenten.

Pagi hari di tokyo diributkan dengan Headline koran yang mengakaarkan Madara Uchiha salah satu konglomerat di jepang yang tak lain adalah kakek Sasuke Dilarikan ke TIH dini hari tadi karena terkena Serangan jantung.

" Kakek akan baik-baik saja kaasan" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan ibu nya yang sejak malam terus berjaga karena khawatir kondisi kakeknya, Padahal kakaek Sasuke sudah ditangani oleh Neji. Neji adalah dokter dari departemen bedah jantung yang patut diperhitungkan selain Shikamaru yang juga satu departemen dengannya.

" Serangan jantung mendadak seperti ini sering terjadi ketika pasien mengalami banyak masalah" Jelas Neji pada Mikoto

" Tapi jangan khawatir kondisi Tuan Madara sudah mulai membaik, Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnnya dan detak jantungnya pun sudah mulai normal" Lanjut Neji,

Sasuke kembali keruangan Top Tim setelah ibunya lebih tenang, mata Sasuke terlihat sayu  
Semalaman Sasuke terjaga karena khawatir kondisi kakeknya, walaupun saat itu Neji sudah berhasil menangani kakeknya dengan baik, Sasukemasih belum merasa aman dengan kondisi kakeknya.

Sasuke terus bergelut dengan pikirannya yang tanpa sadar mengantarkan nya ke alam mimipi. Sasuke terlelap di sofa ruang Top Tim,

Hinata masuk ke ruang Top Tim untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi mata nya terhenti melihat pemandangan di sofa, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tidur terlihat begitu nyenyak, Hinata melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke.

" Lihat sekarang kau yang mengerutkan dahimu terlalu kencang, siapa yang akan lebih tua kalau begitu? " Hinata menggerutu pelan lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan.

" Pasti kau memikirkan banyak masalah" Hinata menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya mencoba mengendurkan kerutan di dahi Sasuke, Hinata tau Sasuke selalu diberi pasien yang sulit ditangani, Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hal itu tapi jauh dalam hati Hinata selalu iri dengan kemampuan Sasuke yang bisa diandalkan di meja operasi.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu mampu menangani banyak operasi yang sulit, dia tak pernah sombong itulah yang Hinata kagumi dari Sasuke.

" Aku akan melakukan Sesuatu agar kau tidak terlalu pusing dengan masalah mu" terlintas sebuah ide di pikiran Hinata.

Hinata tiba-tiba meniup surai raven Sasuke berkali-kali

" Dengan begini masalahmu akan terbawa angin lalu terselesaikan" Hinata tersenyum senang  
"Ibu ku bilang ini ampuh menghilangkan stress, waktu kecil saat aku pusing mengerjakan PR yang terlalu banyak ibu ku selalu melakukan hal seperti ini" Hinata kembali meniup surai raven Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum senag menatap Sasuke yang terlihat polos ketika sedng tidur, sungguh berbeda dengan bisanya yang selalu menapilkan wajah stoicnya.

" Aku merindukan mu" Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan.

-,- -,-

"Masih belum menemukan donor paru-paru untuk Deiro ? " Tanya Tenten saat berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata di koridor.

" Belum, Aku khawatir paru-paru nya akan semakin parah jika kita masih belum menemukkan pendonor yang cocok" Ucap Hinata terlihat begitu putus asa, Deiro adalah pasien Hinata sejak seminggu yang lalu, paru - paru nya mengalami kelainan karena faktor keturunan.

Drtttt drrrttt.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, layar ponselnya menampilkan phone name Karin.

_Hinata- san cepat kemari, Deiro kesulitan bernafas_

"Baiklah" Terlihat jelah kekhawatiran di wajah Hinata, Tenten mengikutinya berlari keruangan bangsal anak,

Deiro mengalami kesulitan bernafas, ia begitu terengah – engah mencoba mendapat pasokan udara sebanyaknya, Namun hasilnya sia- sia.

Hinata terus melakukan pertolongan memberikan oksigen sampai Deiro terlihat membaik,  
" Jangan membuka oksigen nya walaupun nanti dia sudah sadar" jelas Hinata pada Karin

"ini takkan bertahan lama" Gumam Hinata melihat kondisi Deiro yang semakin parah,

Hinata pergi ke ruangan Shikamaru setelah selesai memeriksa Deiro  
" Hinata ! " Sapa Shikamaru saat Hinata masuk keruangannya,,

"Donor untuk Deiro bisa kah kau mencarinya lebih cepat? " Tanya Hinata langsung pada inti permasalahannya  
" Aku sudah berusaha menanyakan pada RS lain tapi mereka masih belum mendapatkannya" Jelas Shikamaru

" Bukankah kau tau?, sangat sulit menemukan pendonor, terlebih lagi donor yang cocok" lanjut Shikamaru, Hinata tau itu semua memang sulit, tapi bagaimanapun pasti akan ada donor yang cocok nantinya.

" Berapa lama dia bisa bertahan ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang dapat merasakan kecemasan Hinata tentang keadaan Deiro.

" 2 minggu mungkin," ucap Hinata dengan raut muka yang tenang.

" itu hanya prediksi, kemungkinan lain bisa saja terjadi Shika"

Sebagai dokter Hinata hanya bisa memprediksi, yang menentukan adalah Tuhan. Segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi di luar dugaan.

Malam ini akan ada acara perayaan rumah baru Naruto, semua anggota Top Tim di undang kerumahnya.  
" Kalian semua harus datang " Ucap Naruto saat semua sedang berkumpul di ruang Top Tim.

" Aku akan datang asalkan makanannya banyak" Kiba tersenyum lebar, membayangkan makanan yang akan memenuhi perutnya saat acara Naruto nanti.  
" Tentu saja, akan ada banyak makanan " Sahut Naruto, yang lain hanya mendengarkan.

Sesekali Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang Fokus menatap hasil CT-Scan Paru - paru Deiro di ipad nya, berharap ada alternatif selain terus menunggu pendonor yang tak tau kapan datangnya,  
" Kau mencemaskanya ? " tanya Shikamaru berbisik pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat Hinata terus menerus,

"Hn " Wajah Sasuke masih datar memperhatikan Hinata, seolah Hinata adalah satu-satunya objek yang menarik untuk diamati

" Dia sedang mengalami hal Sulit, Pasien yang di tanganinya belum mendapat donor yang cocok, terlebih lagi sepertinya juga ginjal anak tersebut mengalami kerusakkan, Komplikasi yang akut" Shikamaru menghela nafas memikirkan betapa kritis kondisi anak tersebut.

" Berapa lama sanggup bertahan? " Tanya Sasuke

" 2 Minggu" Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

Para dokter Top Tim berangkat bersama-sama ke rumah Naruto, jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari RS,.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, dia terus berusaha meyuapkan makanan pada Sasuke, Walaupun terkadang mendapat penolakan karena makanan yang Sakura ambil tidak sesuai dengan selera Sasuke.  
Naruto hanya bisa menatap iri pada Sasuke, selalu saja Sasuke, Tidak kah ada ruang di hati Sakura yang tersisa untuknya?.

Orang selalu bilang kita bisa bahagia asalkan melihat orang yang kalian cintai bahagia, itu semua rasanya hanya kata-kata orang bodoh, karena apa yang sekarang Naruto rasakan bukan bahagia melainkan sakit hati, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan walaupun Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia dengan Sasuke, kenapa Naruto tak bahagia? Padahal jelas-jelas orang yang ia cintai begitu bahagia.

" Hei- Hei !,, Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan? Kita main berputar botol orang yang kena harus bisa mendefinisikan sebuah kata diucapkan oleh orang yang kedua yang terkena putaran botol itu, " Jelas Kiba tampak antusias dengan permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, yang lain menyetujui usulan Kiba, apa salah nya bermain seperti ini. mereka selalu serius dengan permasalahan yang menumpuk, sesekali bermain dibutuhkan untuk melupakan penatnya akivitas.

Semua sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja, Naruto sudah bersiap untuk memutar botolnya

"Sebentar…" Kiba mencegah Naruto yang akan memutar botolnya.

" Aturan dalam perminan ini adalah, kita tidak boleh bertanya mengenai masalah pendidikan, terlibih tentang kedokteran, yang boleh di ucapkan adalah kata- kata yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.. menegerti semuanya?" Tanya Kiba dengan lantang

" Ya " jawab Naruto cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memutar botolnya, Hinata mulai tegang melihat botol yang sudah diputar oleh Naruto, dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga botol itu tak mengarah padanya. Doa Hinata terkabul, ia dapat bernafas lega karena botol itu mengarah ke Sakura- artinya sakura yang harus menjawab. Dan Naruto pun kembali memutar botol itu, yang akhirnya berhenti menunjuk Kiba

" Berarti aku yang harus memberikan sebuah kata pada Sakura." Kiba tampak bepikir kata apa yang akan ia keluarkan

" Cemburu" Kiba menatap Sakura, Sakura menghela nafas lalu meletakkan gelas yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Yang lain menatap kearah Sakura

" Cemburu adalah perasaan tak rela saat orang yang kau sayangi lebih memperhatikan orang lain dari pada dirimu." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh arti

" Padahal kau sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik baginya, namun sama sekali tak pernah dianggap, rasanya sangat sakit di dalam sini" Sakura menunjuk hatinya

Naruto tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sakura

_Tidakkah kau tau itu menggambar perasaanku_

Kini giliran Kiba yang memutar botolnya, alangkah tekejutnya Hinata karena botol itu mengarah kepadanya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah namun yang menambah keterkejutanya adalah putaran botol kedua yang menunjuk kearah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menyadari tatapan sasuke terfokus kepadanya, hanya bisa pasrah dengan kata yang akan dikeluarakan oleh Sasuke

" Cinta " Ametyst Hinata membulat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata diam sejenak berpikir tentang rangkaian kata yang akan ia ucapkan, namun nihil pikirannya buntu

" Ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa jawab, jawab saja sebisamu, jangan terlalu memaksakan" Kiba menyemangati Hinata yang sejak tadi tampak kesulitan, Hinata menatap Sasuke berharap akan ada jawaban yang ia temukan pada mata pria yang ia cintai,

" Cinta adalah rasa yang memberikan kebahagiaan, kenyamanan dan keberanian" Hinata terus menatap Sasuke, seolah memberi tahukan bahwa itulah yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke.

" Cinta juga memberi ketidak bahagiaan, rasa sakit, putus asa, kebencian dan kesedihan, tapi harus ada itu semua agar bisa disebut Cinta , karena Cinta jugalah yang member kekuatan untuk melewati itu semua."

" Aku harus segera pulang"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto,

" Aissh itu semua pasti karena kau" Kiba mendelik kearah Sasuke

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Kiba, Ia berusaha mengejar Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah pergi,

Hinata berjalan menyusuri trotoar wajahnya terus ditekuk. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang lupa mengenakan mantel di saat musim dingin seperti ini. Hinata dapat melihat taman yang dijadikan tempat pameran menjelang Natal, Banyak stand-stand yang menjual berbagi minuman, makanan, pakaian dan banyak yang lainya.

Sasuke datang tiba-tiba dan melilitkan scraf pada leher Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung kearah Sasuke

" Aku membelinya disana" Sasuke menunjuk salah satu stand

"Bukankah Itu warna kesukaanmu "

Hinata hanya menganguk menanggapi Sasuke

" Dingin Sekali"Sasuke menegenggam tangan Hinata lalu memasukkan tangan merka berdua ke saku jaketnya

" Aku ingin jalan-jalan" Sasuke lalu berjalan melihat-lihat stand yang ada dipameran tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hianata yang keheranan atas tingkah lakunya.

Kali ini Hinata hanya bisa mengalah, tak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

TBC

_Terimakasih buat para readers yang menyempatkan untuk mereview fanfic yang berantakan ini. Maaf banget di chapter1 banyak banget kesalahan,tanda baca, mungkin akan diperbaiki nanti, karena author sekarang udah mulai sibuk persiapan skripsi._

_Author ga bisa bales review satu persatu, di karenakan waktu yang terbatas. Disini author sedikit mengurangi cerita kedokterannya dikarenakan tema fanfic ini kan Romance bukan Medical, jadi mohon maaf._

_Ohh iyahh author bukan anak kedokteran, author ini mahasiswa akuntansi, mangkanya sedikit aneh ketika berkelut dengan tulisan karena terbiasa berkelut dengan angka,, ( Jadi curhat)._

_Buat reviewers yang ingin memberi masukkan untuk alur fic ini boleh kok, dengan senang hati author akan dan saran kalian membangun author untuk lenjadi lebih baik :)_

_Maaf kalo masih banyak yang salah dalam tata cara pengetikkannya_

_Thankyou_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Crackpair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love In Hospital**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah memaksa Hinata, dan mengalami perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengajak Hinata ke apartementnya.

Apartement yang terlalu luas untuk dihuni satu orang, dengan setiap detail yang begitu mewah di setiap sudut ruangan.

Hinata duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah, ia memandangi apartemen yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, karena dulu ia sering kali ke apartement Sasuke.

Sasuke datang membawa wine lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum menatap Hinata yang ada di depannya.

" Hilangkan senyum konyolmu itu" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang terus memandangi wajahnya, Rona merah muncul di pipinya, Sasuke semakin senang menatap Hinata.

" Bisakah kita kembali lagi?" Sasuke menuangkan Wine untuk Hinata.

Hinata berpikir sejenak mencerna ucapan Sasuke, Haruskah iya kembali bersama Sasuke, Hinata masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia masih sangat takut terluka oleh cintanya.

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? " Hinata meminum wine yang diberikan Sasuke

" Maka kau tidak bisa mendapatkan pria lebih baik dari ku?" Ucap Sasuke begitu percaya diri.

" Benarkah" Hinata menaikan alisnya.

" Ishh kau terlalu percaya diri" Hinata menyentil dahi Sasuke.

" Aku sungguh mencintaimu Hinata, aku sungguh tak bisa melihat mu dekat dengan pria lain"

" Kau tau di sini" Sasuke menunjuk hatinya,

" Di sini terasa begitu sakit setiap melihatmu didekati oleh dokter-dokter lainnya, bahkan saat kau bersama Kiba."

Hinata tau pasti sifat Uchiha yang satu ini, Sasuke sering kali cemburu berlebihan, bahkan waktu itu Sasuke pernah memarahi pasien yang mencari perhatian Hinata,

" Baiklah. Tapi dengan beberapa Syarat" Ucap Hinata yang membuat Sasuke bingung

" Syarat ? " Sasuke mengulang pernyataan Hinata,

Hinata hanya menganguk,

" Baiklah, katakan apa syaratnya ?"

" Pertama kau tidak boleh egois," Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya

" Terkadang kau lebih mementingkan kehendak mu sendiri tanpa bertanya dulu kepada ku" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kedua, bisa kah kau lebih tegas pada Sakura? Jangan memberinya harapan jika kau tidak pernah mencintainya" Hinata menarik nafas pelan

" Kecuali kau memang benar mencintainya" Hinata memutar bosan bola matanya.

" Kau, Hanya kau yang ku cintai" Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata,

" Manis" Sasuke mengecap sisa wine di bibir Hinata.

" Jangan menyakiti Sakura" Hinata mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke

" Sebagai seorang perempuan aku mengerti perasaannya, dia begitu mencintaimu"

" Tapi aku mencintaimu" Sasuke mengenggam tangan Hinata yang ada di wajahnya

" Dan akan selalu mencintaimu," Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata,

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

...*****...

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, ia menginap di apartement Sasuke, ia bergegas mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur, Hinata memakai lagi bajunya yang kemarin,

Ia memasak Sarapan untuk nya dan Sasuke, Hinata begitu terampil memasak.

Hinata kaget tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Rambut raven Sasuke yang masih basah menempel di tengkuk Hinata, membuat Hinata geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

" Tunggulah di meja makan" Ucap Hinata sambil membalik omletenya

" Tidak mau" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada manja

" Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan masakan ku, jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini." Hinata merenggut kesal.

" Baik lah" akhirnya walaupun tak rela, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dapur.

Hinata membawa makanan yang ia masak ke meja makan, Sasuke tengah sibuk menelpon seseorang, Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk di meja makan.  
Beberapa kali Sasuke memberi kode agar Hinata sarapan lebih dulu, Tapi Hinata menolaknya, ia menggeleng pelan.

" Baiklah paman" Sasuke menutup telponnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanya,

" Obito-jisan, dia menanyakan kabar kakek." jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata. Ia lalu duduk di depan Hinata, menyantap sarapan yang sudah Hinata sajikan.

" Sangat enak, seperti biasanya" Sasuke tersenyum senang

" Makan lah yang banyak, kau terlihat lebih kurus" Hinata menambahkan omletenya pada piring Sasuke.

" Arigatou"

...**...

Pagi ini dilalui dengan penuh senyuman oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka berangkat bersama ke RS, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata sepanjang koridor RS,

" Berhenti tersenyum, kau terlihat mengerikan dengan senyummu itu" Hinata mencubit pinggang Sasuke, Hinata risih diperhatikan terus oleh para karyawan lain.

" Walaupun mengerikan, kau suka kan dengan Senyum ku" Ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri, menyebabkan rona merah di pipi Hinata kembali muncul.

" Aisshh manis nya kekasih ku" Sasuke sungguh gemas melihat pipi tembam Hinata yang merona.

Mereka pergi ke ruang top tim bersama, Semua anggota top tim sedang berkumpul, Sasuke masih mengenggam tangan Hinata.

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh senyum, Kiba tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya, Pria berambut raven itu yang terkenal dingin sedang tersenyum,

Tenten malah terlihat kesal melihat Sasuke yang senaknya menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat reaksi rekannya.

" Aku dan Hinata kembali Pacaran." Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

Dengan santainya Sasuke duduk di Meja rapat top tim, dan menarik Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya.

" Troublesome" Gumam Shikamaru yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

" Kita sudah mendapat donor untuk Deiro," Ucap Shikamaru memulai rapatnya.

" Operasi Deiro akan ditangani oleh top tim, karena ini adalah operasi tranplatasi paru-paru dengan donor hidup yang pertama di TIH" Ucap Shikamaru,

" Dan Shizune-san akan membantu kita operasi, operasi akan dilakukan sekarang juga" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Para top tim rapat untuk operasi, membicarakan tugas masing-masing sesuai keahlian.

Ada yang bertugas mengoperasi pendonor dan ada juga yang bertanggung jawab pada Deiro.

Mereka lalu bersalaman dan saling menyemangati agar operasi berhasil dan berjalan lancar.

Akhirnya operasi siap dilaksanakan.

Dua orang pendonor bersiap memasuki ruang operasi, Mereka berpesan agar  
operasi bisa berjalan lancar.

Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dokter yang bertugas mengoperasi pendonor.

Seorang ibu rumah tangga dan seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai masinis lah yang menjadi pendonornya.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun menenangkan mereka dan berkata akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Sebelum operasi Hinata mengunjungi Deiro terlebih dulu. Deiro belum diberikan anastesi, Deiro menyadari yang menyadari keberadaan Hinatapun tersenyum.

" Kenapa Hinata-nee menangis" Tanya Deiro.

" Neesan tidak menangis" Hinata tersenyum pada deiro.

" Lalu kenapa mata neesan merah?" Deiro menunjuk mata Hinata

" Ini tidak apa-apa." Hinata menggelang pelan

" Dei-chan harus kuat melewati operasi ini, nanti dei-chan bisa bermain kembali bersama Keigo" Deiro hanya menganguk.

Kemudian Kiba segera memberikan anastasi dan Deiro pun mulai tertidur.

Akhirnya, operasi transplantasi paru-paru dari donor hidup pertama di TIH berlangsung. Tim operasi dibagi menjadi dua. Tenten dan Shizune bertanggung jawab atas operasi Deiro, sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata menangani pendonor.

" Kau mengangkat paru-paru sebelah kiri dan aku akan mengangkat yang sebelah kanan" Shizune memberi instruksi pada Tenten.

Setelah semua siap operasi pun dimulai. Kedua tim harus menyelaraskan waktu operasi agar transplantasi bisa dilaksanakan tepat pada waktunya.

Shizune sedang mengoperasi sambil mengajarkan sesuatu pada Karin, Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat ada yang aneh pada warna dinding arteri Deiro.

Ternyata disana ada pembekuan darah padahal dari hasil CT Scan tidak ada masalah. Arteri Pulmonalis nya retak-retak

" Hentikan operasinya" Ucap Shizune.

" Kabari segera Sasuke dan Hinata, jelaskan keadaan Deiro" lanjut Shizune.  
Semua tim pun menjadi panik.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Shizune, Sasuke dan Hinata sementara menghentikan operasi dan segera bergegas ke ruangan sebelah.

"Kondisi arteri Deiro tipis dan mudah retak, jika transplantasi terus dilanjutkan maka bisa menjadi pecah." jelas Shizune.

Sasuke melihat kondisi arteri Deiro dengan seksama.

" Operasi harus tetap dilakukan, Ini masih bisa dilanjutkan" ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

Shizune dan yang lainnya pun bingung.

" Bagaimana mungkin dengan kondisi seperti itu operasi bisa dilanjutkan" Shizune marah mendengar keputusan Sasuke,

di tengah- tengah perdebatan mereka dikejutkan dengan kondisi internal paru-paru Deiro yang tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan, sehingga membuat semuanya panik.

Shikamaru dan Tsunade yang memantau dari atas juga menyarankan agar operasi dihentikan terlebih dulu. Namun Sasuke masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya dan meminta agar operasi tetap berlangsung.

Hinata menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke

" Ini terlalu bersiko" Ucap nya datar, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas raut putus asa yang terpatri di wajah kekasihnya itu.

" Jika dihentikan pun tidak ada jaminan Deiro akan selamat" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

" Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Shizune.

" Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! " Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin.

Di ruangan atas Tsunade tengah berdebat dengan Shikamaru

" Kau harus segera menghentikannya" Ucap Tsunade.

" Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya, Jadi percayakan saja ini semua pada kemampuan Sasuke." Shikamaru menyuruh Tsunade untuk percaya pada Sasuke, karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan hal lain lagi untuk menyelamatkan Deiro.

Akhirnya operasi dilanjutkan dan Sasuke pun menggantikan tugas Shizune

" Kau pasti bisa melakukannya" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata yang ketakutan, karena dia harus menangani dua pendonor sekaligus

" Aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik" Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke berusaha memberikan semangat pada Sasuke,

Sasuke hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum, ia lalu memasuki ruang operasi Deiro.

Shizune kini bergabung dengan Shikamaru dan Tsunade memantau dari atas operasi Deiro.

Keadaan darurat pun terjadi, Deiro mengalami fiblirtasi arteri dan kerusakan nya sampai ke jantung. Darah keluar dari selang di mulut Deiro. Semua tim panik dan tegang sekali.

" Ini terjadi karena Sasuke tidak mendengar kata-kata ku." ucap Shizune yang melihat kondisi Deiro dari atas.

Sasuke segera memacu jantung Deiro dengan alat pemacu jantung. Ia terus menaikkan tekanannya.

" Ku mohon bangun lah" Sasuke terus melafalkan kata-kata tersebut.  
" Kumohon Deiro bertahanlah! " Sasuke terus memohon dan untunglah irama detak jantung Deiro muncul kembali.

Semua lega tapi masih sangat shock. Tangan Tenten bahkan sampai gemetaran.

Setelah tenang, Sasuke pun memulai operasi lagi.

Akhirnya, transplantasi siap dilaksanakan. Paru-paru yang akan dicangkokkan juga telah selesai diambil dari pendonor. Hinata melakukannya dengan baik.

Dengan hati- hati, paru-paru itu pun dibawa ke tempat operasi Deiro dan akan segera dicangkokkan.

Shizune kemudian datang berganti shift dengan dengan Tenten tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, Ia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya. Operasi tetap berlangsung hingga pagi hari. Akhirnya operasi selesai dilakukan.

Sasuke tampak begitu kelelahan, Ia hampir saja jatuh saat akan keluar saking lelahnya.

" Kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Sakura yang sudah ada di operasi Deiro

" Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sasuke,

Dokter-dokter lainnya tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke,

" Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" Sasuke meyakinkan teman-temannya

" Hinata masih di ruang rawat pendonor." Ucap Shikamaru, yang bisa membaca raut wajah Sasuke

" Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat" Ucap Naruto

" Tidak perlu" Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" Sasuke sangat Hebat, Ia bahkan tak meminta berganti shift saat melakukan operasi " Ujar Tenten yang masih tak percaya dengan kemampuan Sasuke.

" Dia memang benar-benar Serakah" Ucap Kiba

" Itu bukan karena ia serakah, tapi rasa tanggung jawabnya terhadap pasien, dia tidak mungkin mau saat sudah setengah jalan." Jelas Naruto, Semua anggota Top tim kembali keruangannya karena lelah melakukan operasi.

...**...

Sasuke pergi menemui Hinata di ruang rawat, Hinata memperhatikan wajah kedua pendonor yang tertidur pulas, Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" Ucap Sasuke

" Kau yang terlihat lelah " seru Hinata.

Hinata tahu jelas siapa yang lelah di sini, melakukan operasi yang begitu menengangkan hingga pagi, tentu saja itu semua bukan hanya menguras pikiran namun juga tenaga.

Hinata menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukkannya, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, sesekali ia mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke.

" Terimakasih" Hinata masih memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke begitu menikmati pelukan Hinata, rasa lelah nya tiba- tiba saja hilang.

Hinata baru saja akan melepaskan pelukannya, namun Dengan sigap tangan Sasuke merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, mencium bibir tipisnya lembut dengan tujuan menenangkan. Sasuke tau Hinata sangat ketakutan dengan operasi yang ia lakukan,  
Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata, Ia lalu mengengenggam tangan kekasihnya dan meninggalkan ruang rawat.

_TBC_

_Terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran yang reviewers berikan, Kritik yang reviewers berikan bisa menjadikan fic ini menjadi lebih baik di setiap chapternya._

_Maaf kalo kurang panjang buat chapter ini, dan juga mungkin mulai minggu depan author akan coba melihat Fic-fic yang lain, karena minggu ini dan kemaren Author sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, harus bulak-balik kampus tiap hari, jadi masih belum bisa mengunjungi Fic lain._

_Sekali lagi author minta maaf ga basa bales reviwers satu persatu._

_I feel gratefully if you like my fic ^_^_

_Sorry if you find many mistake in my fic, but I hope you keep like my fic._

_Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fic aku yang berantakan ini._

_**Thankyou and See you in next Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, mainstream, OOC, etc**

Love In Hospital Chapter. 4

Pasca operasi keadaan Deiro sudah stabil, sudah lebih dari enam hari sejak ia di pindahkan ke bangsal anak.

Dari kejauhan Hinata tersenyum menatap Deiro, ini semua berkat Sasuke, sehingga Deiro bisa kembali pulih dengan cepat.

Berpikir tentang Sasuke membuatnya ingat bahwa sudah dua hari ini ia tak bertemu Sasuke, karena kekasihnya itu menjadi perwakilan untuk mengikuti seminar kesehatan yang diselenggarakan di Okinawa.

Hinata memandang layar ponselnya, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena Sasuke tak kunjung menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan, membuat dirinya khawatir.

" Hinata " Hinata menoleh ke asal suara, dan dilihatnya Sakura sedang berdiri dibelakangnya

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Ucap Sakura, Ia lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya, Hinata pikir Sakura akan mengajak bicara di ruangannya, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Sakura membawanya ke atap rumah sakit, mungkin yang ingin Sakura bicarakan cukup serius, pasti perihal Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas jika mengingat bagaimana Sakura begitu menyukai Sasuke, tentu saja ia takkan menyerah begitu saja dengan cintanya.

" Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun, mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti gadis jahat, walaupun aku tau kau dan Sasuke-kun saling mencintai, tapi aku takkan menyerah begitu saja. Rasanya ini tak adil bagiku, aku mencintainya sejak kami kuliah, tapi kenapa malah kau yang ia cintai, kau yang baru ia temui di rumah sakit ini." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar, berusaha kuat di depan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya termenung mendengar ucapan Sakura, hatinya begitu mencelos. Ia menjadi ragu tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, melihat kesungguhan niat Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

" Walaupun aku terlihat seperti wanita menyedihkan, tapi aku sama seperti wanita lain yang ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai, begitupun aku. Jadi aku menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada ku, hanya itu yang ingin kuberitahu pada mu." Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata sungguh tak pernah berpikir jika Sakura akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Sakura dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata bukanlah gadis bodoh, Ia tau Sakura tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Hinata mengusap pelan dadanya, haruskah saat ini ia menyesal karena telah berpacaran kembali dengan Sasuke, jika ada yang bertanya apa Hinata gentar dengan ancaman Sakura, ia akan langsung menjawab ' Tentu saja' karena rasa takut langsung menyelimuti hatinya.

Hinata merasa sesak, apa ia memang pantas untuk Sasuke, padahal ada Sakura yang lebih baik darinya, lebih cantik, lebih pintar dan tentu saja Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum Hinata mengenalnya.

Hinata menjadi goyah, apa ia bisa mempertahankan hubungannya denga sikap Sakura yang seperti itu, seperti batu yang terus terkikis jika air terus menetes di atasnya, maka Hinata pun takut perasaan Sasuke akan seperti itu padanya.

.

.  
.

Hinata berlari menuju Emergency Room, ia menerima panggilan ada pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan, Pasien bernama Naoza, ia terjatuh dari lantai atas bangunan konstruksi dan perutnya tertusuk besi hingga menembus pinggangya.

Karena besinya cukup panjang maka harus dipotong, oleh karena itu, salah seorang petugas datang dengan membawa mesin pemotong besi dan memotong ujung besi tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Semua sangat ketakutan melihatnya. Setelah berhasil dipotong, Naoza segera dibawa ke ruangan operasi.

Sebelum melakukan operasi Hinata dan Naruto membahas kondisi pasien terlebih dahulu. Dilihat dari hasil rontgen, diketahui bahwa terjadi banyak pendarahan di sekitar abdomen perut karena tancapan besi  
tersebut.

Bagian kepala yang terbentur juga mengkhawatirkan dan terlihat pula kerusakan di beberapa bagian tulang rusuk dan paru-paru. Maka mereka segera berbagi tugas.

Hinata akan mengoperasi bagian abdomen untuk mengeluarkan besi dan  
menghentikan pendarahan. Naruto bertugas di bagian paru-paru dan Tenten di bagian kepala. Setelah semua setuju maka mereka semua segera bersiap-siap untuk operasi.

Pada saat yang sama Shikamaru menerima telpon bahwa Menteri Keuangan sedang dalam keadaan darurat, ia baru saja datang ke TIH, ada dua pasien darurat akibat kecelakaan.

Tsunade menyampaikan pesan pada Shikamaru agar Top Tim lah yang menangani operasi Menteri Keuangan.

Shikamaru tidak bisa menjanjikan hal tersebut tetapi ia jadi bimbang, terlebih Sasuke tidak ada di sini.

Shikamaru meminta agar ruang operasi segera disiapkan. Kebetulan saat itu Tsunade bersama dengan Shizune, Setelah mengetahui bahwa pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan adalah Menteri Keuangan maka Shizune langsung bersedia untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dan lagipula dari diagnosa diketahui bahwa aorta Menteri Keuangan pecah dan itu memang mengharuskan dokter dari bagian bedah thorax yang mengoperasi.

Menteri Keuangan segera dibawa ke ruang operasi. Pada saat itu, operasi Naoza juga sudah akan siap dilakukan oleh Top Tim namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang

" Aku minta Top Tim yang menangani operasi Menteri Keuangan" Shikamaru menatap Hinata, karena setelah Sasuke, Hinata lah yang paling bisa diandalkan.

" Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena keadaan gadis ini lebih parah" Sudah jelas Hinata langsung menolak.

Ia tidak peduli seberapa penting nya Menteri Keuangan karena baginya kondisi Naoza lah yang sekarang lebih penting untuk segera diselamatkan.

Suasana pun menjadi tegang karena Shikamaru terus memaksa Hinata, akhirnya Sakura datang dan menawarkan diri, walaupun ia bukan Top Tim, karena Tsunade meminta Top Tim yang melakukannya.

Shizune yang sedang bersiap untuk operasi, ia tidak terima saat diberitahu bahwa Tsunade meminta agar Top Tim lah yang mengoperasi Menteri Keuangan. Ia lebih tidak setuju lagi saat tau kalau Sakura yang akan  
melakukannya. Shizune tetap tidak mau diganti. Ia lalu menyarankan agar Sakura menjadi asistennya saja.

Hinata memulai operasinya seperti biasannya operasi berjalan menengangkan bagi Hinata.

Untunglah pada akhirnya besi yang menancap bisa dikeluarkan dan pendarahan segera di jahit. Operasi Menteri Keuangan juga berlangsung dengan baik, Shikamaru memantau dengan serius kedua operasi dari ruang atas.

Shizune berpesan agar Sakura terus memantau kondisi Menteri Keuangan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai operasi Hinata bertemu Ibu Naoza yang terus menangis, Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjaga anaknya.

" Ini semua karena aku, yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang seperti seorang ibu." Tangisan Ibu Naoza semakin menjadi, Ia berlutut di depan Hinata," Ku mohon selamatkan anakku"

" Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Naoza sudah melewati masa kritisnya, Jadi tenanglah" Hinata membantu Ibu Naoza berdiri

" Terimakasih Dokter" Ibu Naoza berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya, Hinata merasa sedikit canggung, karena tanpa dimintapun Hinata akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasiennya.

...

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan Neji, Hinata lebih memilih beristirahat di ruangan Neji dan menceritakan bagaimana Operasi yang sudah ia lakukan, Namun sayangnya saat ini Neji tak ada di ruangannya.

Hinata merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku jas dokternya.  
Hinata menelpon ibu nya, entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Ibu Naoza, Hinata begitu ingin mendengar suara ibunya

Tut...

Tut...

'Hallo Hinata'

" Aku sangat menyayangi Kaasan" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata

' Kaasan juga menyangi mu' Hikari sudah mengerti pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuat putrinya ini takut.

Hinata lalu menutup telponnya, hanya dengan kata ' Kaasan juga menyangi mu' itu merupakan obat penenang yang paling ampuh bagi Hinata,  
Sesungguhnya saat Hinata melakukan operasi pada Naoza iya sedikit ketakutan.

Terlebih sebelum melakukan operasi ia mendapat tekanan dari Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan Operasi pada Menteri Keuangan.

Tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan matanya, sepertinya hari Ini sangat melelahkan untuk Hinata.

...

" Kapan kau bisa melepas Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, Ia sedang berada di ruangan Sakura saat ini,

" Aku tak bisa melepasnya, karena aku sangat mencintainya." Emerald Sakura tampak memancarkan kesungguhan perasaannya,

Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati Sakura, tapi setiap kali ia berusaha meyakinkan Sakura agar memilihnya, Sakura hanya akan menjawab, bahwa hatinya sudah di penuhi Sasuke.

Sama hal nya seperti Sakura yang tetap akan berjuang walaupun selalu diabaikan Sasuke, Maka Naruto pun akan lebih keras dari Sakura, ia akan tetap mencintai Sakura, walaupun mengalami penolakkan berkali-kali, Ia yakin suatu saat Sakura pasti akan menyanginya, entah kapanpun itu, dan jika saat itu tiba Naruto akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

Sungguh beruntung Sakura dicintai oleh pria seperti Naruto, pria yang tampan, baik hati dan yang terpenting Naruto sangat tulus mencintainya.

Tapi sekali lagi Cinta memang sedikit rumit, seandainya cinta bisa dikendalikan Sakura juga ingin jatuh cinta pada Naruto, bukan pada Sasuke yang mencintai wanita lain.

.

Saat dokter lain baru saja memulai aktivitasnya, Hinata justru baru akan pulang, sudah 2 hari terakhir ia tak pulang karena selalu ada pasien gawat darurat setiap malamnya.

Dan dua hari itu pula Hinata kurang tidur atau memang tak pernah tidur.

Hinata berjalan sedikit linglung ke ruangannya, ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat, mungkin ini efek kurang tidur yang diakumulasi berhari-hari.  
Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Hinata langsung menggantungkan jas dokternya,Hinata menatap sekilas cermin yang ada di ruangannya, lingkaran mata yang cukup menganggu, terlebih lagi kulit putih wajahnya agak sedikit pucat, benar-benar seperti zombie, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit para suster menyapa Hinata dengan senyuman, suasana rumah sakit di pagi hari memang sangat ramai dan semua orang terlihat bersemangat, tidak seperti malam hari.

Saat sampai di lobby rumah sakit dari jauh ia melihat kedatangan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, Sasuke sudah pulang dari Okinawa dan tak mengabarinya, lalu pagi-pagi datang dengan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya, ia belok kearah tangga darurat agar Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak menyadari kehadirannya, Hinata malas bertemu dengan Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sudah lebih dari satu minggu tak bertemu, dan tentu saja Hinata sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Tapi melihat dengan siapa kekasihnya sekarang, membuat hati Hinata sedikit sakit ahh tidak mungkin banyak.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang adalah waktu untuk berkumpul bagi para dokter, berbincang-bincang mengenai pasien yang mereka tangani.

" Bagaimana dengan seminar mu di Okinawa Teme? " Tanya Naruto, sambil terus mengunyah nasi di mulutnya.

" Seperti seminar biasanya." Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya, tentu saja Sasuke bukan type pria yang suka bercerita, menurutnya itu merepotkan.

Dan sejak tadi Onyksnya tak menemukan keberadaan Hinata, padahal yang lainnya berkumpul di sini, Seperti Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten dan Sakura. Oh tentu saja Inuzuka Kiba tak berada di sini, Sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tak mengabari Hinata saat di Okinawa, itu semua karena setiap peserta harus menonaktifkan ponselnya selama acara berlangsung.

" Iyah kaasan, jangan terlalu khawatir. Hinata hanya sedikit kelelahan"

mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan oleh Neji yang sedang menelpon, Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Memang nya Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Tenten saat Neji menutup telponnya.

" Kaasan mengkhawatirkannya, karena sejak pagi Hinata hanya tidur dan belum memakan apapun." Jelas Neji

" Itu pasti karena beberapa hari ini banyak pasien emergency saat malam." Mendengar ucapn Tenten Shikamaru merasa sedikt bersalah, karena ia lah yang menyuruh Hinata untuk berjaga di shift malam.

.

.

.

Setelah beristirahat kemarin Hinata merasa lebih baik, dan sekarang ia harus menghadiri rapat Top Tim, yang artinya ia harus bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura, bahkan sampai saat ini Sasuke belum menelpon atau pun mengirim pesan padanya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Hinata, baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk menatap pria di hadapannya. Tapi pria itu malah langsung mendekap Hinata dari belakang, memeluknya erat, seperti sedang menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam.

Hinata yang mengetahui pria itu adalah Sasuke ia tak berontak saat Sasuke dengan manja mencium helaian indigonya.

" Aku merindukanmu" Hinata masih belum bersuara, Ia tak tau harus marah atau senang, marah karena selama di Okinawa tak memberi kabar dan juga jangan lupakan kemarin saat ia datang bersama Sakura dan Shikamaru. Atau merasa senang karena tau Sasuke juga merindukan dirinya sama seperti ia merindukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kesal karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Hinata, akhirnya ia membalikkan badan Hinata agar saling berhadapan, ia menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, Wajah Hinata sedikit bersemu merah dengan perlakuan Sasuke, untung saja mereka berada di koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati oleh orang lain.

" Apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada suara yang sedikit kesal,pada pria di hadapannya.

" Kau marah? " Hinata merasa gugup saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens,

" Maaf aku tak mengabarimu, karena para peserta dilarang mengaktifkan ponselnya selam acara berlangsung" Jelas Sasuke mencoba memberi pengertian pada gadis di hadapannya. Hinata menghela nafas, ia kemudian menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya, tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke kecewa karean ia tak bisa meraskan klit wajah hinata lagi.

" Dan kau kemarin datang ke rumah sakit bersama Sakura" Hinata merunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke menyeringai menyadari kemarahan Hinata, ahh lebih tepatnya kecemburuannya.

" Kau cemburu?" Hinata bisa melihat senyum Sasuke

Sasuke kembali menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap Hinata intens berusaha mengunci amethyst Hinata agar hanya menatap Onyksnya saja.

" Aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu. Tak peduli berapa lama Sakura di sampingku, ia takkan bisa menggantikan mu, karena kau sudah memenuhi hati dan pikiranku." Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata.

" Jadi jangan pernah meragukan ku lagi"

Cup

Sasuke kembali mengecup Hinata, sedangkan wajah Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena perlakuan Sasuke.

**Tbc**

_Maaaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, terimakasih yang sudah menunggu fic ini_

_#halah author kepedean siapa pula yang menunggu fic ini._

_Maaf Author ga bales review dulu, nanti chap depan mudah-mudahan bisa bales, ini juga author menyempatkan diri untuk mengupdate fic ini, padahal hari ini author ada UAS #kok jadi curhat hehe_

_Sungguh author tak pernah memaksa teman-teman semua untuk mereview, karena author sendiri juga tak pernah berharap mendapatkan review yang cukup banyak,_

_Terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah berkenan singgah di kolom review lalu mem-follow dan mem-fav fic ini, aku sungguh senang dan terharu._

_See you next chapter _


End file.
